


Shopaholics Anonymous

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: trueblood100, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica goes shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopaholics Anonymous

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Shopaholics Anonymous  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Jessica Hamby, Pamela Swynford De Beaufort  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Jessica goes shopping.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Trueblood100](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com)

Blue jeans pulled tight across the firmest looking ass she had ever had the pleasure of ogling.

“What are you doing here?”

“Shopping.” Jessica barely took her eyes off of the view on the dance floor. 

“You’ve been doing that a lot lately. You should join some anonymous club.” 

Jessica couldn’t keep from smiling as she turned to face Pam. “Well, is it my fault you have such a nice selection?” She quickly turned back around. She didn’t want to miss a thing.

Pam smiled slowly before she glanced at the couples dancing. Perhaps she should do some shopping herself.


End file.
